Are You In?
by Snackssketch
Summary: If the death of Naruto hadn't changed her, she wouldn't know where she would be now. Of course, Sakura was as dark as ever and she was damn set on killing Sasuke.


Rawr! Like homoigosh! It's been awhile. :P I've been working on some knew stories like this one. I got another one that I will be putting up soon. Check that out please! Um, I've been working on Echo. That should also be up soon. Maybe in a few days. Just keep an eye out. Thanks for reading! Oh and please review. It would like help me out. Maybe just leave me suggestions.

A blood curling scream was heard. The woods were dark and empty of any animals. Except for herself and him.

It was because of him. The one she loved all her life. He was the one that killed him. The one that was her only true friend. The one that she lived for and would die for. She loved him. He was like her own brother. A part of her family that both never had.

This isn't how it's supposed to be! She couldn't let it end like this! No, it just couldn't end in his death. She wouldn't let it happen.

Sakura ran over to the blond ninjas body.

"Naruto!" she cried.

Sakura had started to heal his fatal wounds. Her eyes had started to blur from her unstoppable tears. Naruto had turned his head to look at her with his blue ocean like eyes. He grabbed her hand.

He parted his lips. "Sakura," it was the first time that he had ever left out the 'chan' in her name. "I have always loved... you." He let out a cough.

"Stop talking!" She urged. Sakura moved her hands around swiftly still trying to heal his wounds. She had known that it was too late for him. Naruto also knew it was his end of life. She just couldn't allow for it to actually become true.

"It's too late for me," he moved his bloodied hand to her face. "Save Sasuke from himself."

Naruto smiled one last time to her. His very own true love. What a nice way to die. To see her for the last time had made him happy. His hand fell from her cheek.

She stared down at his now lifeless body. It couldn't end like this! She couldn't live without him.

"NARUTO!"

Everything went black.

It was hard to believe that Sasuke had been the one to kill Naruto. Sakura still didn't understand why he did it. They were a family. A team, with special bonds.

Sakura had found herself in the forest without Narutos corpse to greet her. Some of his blood still laid on the green flatten grass. The rest of it was washed away by the pouring rain. She was freezing. The weather was cold and the rain didn't help her situation anymore.

She didn't think about how she had passed out. It was because of the trauma of loosing Naruto. That was for sure.

Sakura sat up against a tree when she had first woken up. For days on end, she would just sit there. She didn't eat anything. Most of the time she just slept. The other time she was up she would just think about Naruto.

Four days later, Konoha shinobi had found her in her poor condition. They had taken her back to the village hurriedly.

Tsunade healed her wounds and nursed her back into good health. Though, Sakura just wouldn't react to anything. She just sat on the hospital bed staring out the window. When her friends would try and come see her, she would ignore them. People started losing hope for her. Tsunade didn't think she would return to them. And if she did, she wouldn't be the Sakura they knew.

Konoha had honored Narutos brave death. Just like he first wished when he was younger, his name was put on the 'killed in action' stone. Right next to their teacher, Kakashi.

Team seven was gone. Destroyed. Lost. Only half the team was still remained. Sasuke and Sakura. One lost into himself, while the other was dead to the world.

Everything in Konoha was anything but normal. The sky's were always darkened by clouds and most the time it was raining. At night time, thunder and lightning blew across the sky. Just like this night. It filled the dark room with its haphazard flashes.

All of Sakura's friends had tried to help her out of her coma-like state, but she just wouldn't even acknowledge them. It was as if she really were dead. Dead, yet still able to breathe.

The village seemed to die right along with Naruto. It was as if he took their will of fire with him. Not one person was happy. He was their personal sunshine. And now that he was gone, their sun was too. It had affected the village and also the nearby one and anyone who had know the blond ninja. Life had no point in it any more.

So how was that guys? I know it has been awhile but yeah. Sorry. :P But I have been writing a lot. So yeah. Probably another story will be coming up soon. I've been working on Echo. So like watch out for that. I'm almost done with its chapter. Ha-ha. Anyways. Please review. I would like for you to suggest some ideas. On all of my fan fictions. Just to give me ideas and I would also like to know what you guys want to read. Thanks!


End file.
